


Splintered

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Cipherverse [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic References, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe speaks with the newly minted Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: The Cipherverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209656
Collections: Allbingo, The Darkpilot Library





	Splintered

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Toolbox
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I’m working on a story where Ben can form multiple bonds (based on a TROKR theory I have) and I thought I’d experiment with different potential scenes.

The calligraphy set was pretty much ruined, now that Poe thought about it. Whatever Ben had done that night, bringing the hut down...it had ruined the set. Crushed everything inside it.  
  
Some people said it was no use keeping it, nor when it was clearly ruined. And yet Poe doubted that he could get rid of it, because it was Ben’s.  
  
He could feel Ben, on the edge of the periphery of their Bond. One of Ben’s many Bonds, with his mother, with that strange girl he occasionally had visions about but couldn’t pinpoint anything about her, with Tai...with Poe.  
  
He’d changed. In Poe’s mind, he had become something he was never meant to be. A flare of midnight black in Poe’s mind, splintered, cruel. And he wasn’t even happy there.  
  
***  
  
When the Force connected them again, when Poe heard that hum like the rumble of a hyperdrive, he saw Ben, his hand wrapped in a bandage. Poe raised an eyebrow. “What happened to your hand?”  
  
“I...cut it up a little,” Ben said.  
  
Poe scoffed. “No shit. What were you doing?”  
  
“Making my lightsaber. I thought it was...symbolic,” Ben said. “Turning a blue kyber crystal to red doesn’t typically involve hurting yourself, but...”  
  
“Ben,” Poe breathed.  
  
“Ben’s dead,” Ben said, his voice full of shattered transparisteel. “I’m a servant of the _ren_ now. It fits me better.” A beat. “I resisted at first. I struggled against Snoke as long as I could. And then Skywalker tried to kill me.”  
  
“I...” He couldn’t say that he didn’t believe Ben. He just knew Ben wasn’t faking it. But... “I don’t understand.”  
  
“I don’t either,” Ben said. “How he could see Vader as worthy of redemption, but not me.”  
  
Poe swallowed. Then, “I believe in you, Ben. I know that you’re better than this.”  
  
“The last time someone said this was Tai. Ren killed him. That’s why I killed Ren. He killed one of my bondmates.” Ben’s voice still had broken transparisteel in it.  
  
"I’m still here,” Poe said.  
  
“I know."  
  
Poe swallowed. “I’ll come and find you.”  
  
“It’s too dangerous. Stay with the Resistance, where you belong.”  
  
“I can’t just leave you!”  
  
Poe looked around frantically, trying to see if anyone was coming, but fortunately, no one was there. No one but him and Ben.  
  
Ben smiled faintly. “We’ll see each other again. I believe that. Our lives cradle each other’s, and every step you’ve taken has led you to this point. Don’t doubt yourself, Poe. Please.”  
  
The Bond faded, leaving Poe feeling like he had been splintered from someone who’d meant everything to him.


End file.
